I’d Like a Word With Him Myself
by Breniah
Summary: Set directly after Divide and Conquer, Jack wants to have a little chat with the President


**I'd Like a Word With Him Myself**

**By Breniah**

Disclaimer: please insert standard disclaimer 

Category: SJ Romance

Rating: PG

Summary: Set directly after Divide and Conquer, Jack wants to have a little chat with the President

Spoilers: Divide and Conquer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What a day!' Jack thought ruefully as he made his way to the office that the President had commandeered during his stay at the SGC.

"I knew I wasn't a zatarc," he muttered as he reached the door.

"Excuse me?" a guard asked.

"Oh I'd like to have a word with the President please," he said in his usual offhand manner.

"Yes Colonel O'Neill, he has been expecting you." At this Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He walked into the office and saluted as the guard announced him.

"Welcome Colonel."

"Mr. President, thank you for seeing me. I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Your relationship with Major Samantha Carter," the President cut in smoothly.

Jack stared blankly for a moment before, "Huh? Sorry... what? I mean, excuse me?"

The President smiled briefly. "I have just spoken to Dr Frazier and Teal'C. They told me what occurred in the testing room and pleaded for a suspension in the regulations. They were most passionate... well Dr Frazier was." He paused for a moment. "I must admit I am suprised you came to confess, at least to me. I thought you would report to General Hammond."

Again Jack stared for a moment, "Fess up? Me? Sorry Sir but I didn't come here to confess my undying love for Major Carter."

It was the President's turn to stare blankly at him. "Then why?"

"I came to petition for a suspension of regulations regarding fraternisation of officers for this facility."

"Huh? Sorry but this is so you can be with Major Carter right?"

"Well yes," Jack hedged. "But there is more to it than that. Sir, in normal military facilities officers have another life, a chance to go out and meet people, get involved in activities outside base and talk about their work. the people of the SGC aren't that lucky. Our work is so classified that to sustain a normal relationship outside work is impossible. How are we to go home and answer, 'How was your day honey?' or explain where it is we go when we go offworld or explain the injuries we sustain?"

"I didn't think you would have problems with that Colonel, you were married once before whilst in Special Ops."

"A life and marriage built on lies," he bit out angrily. "I'm not just talking about me, I'm talking about everyone on this base!" He took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "Today a man died in the war against the Goa'uld. A war people on earth don't know about. Martouf was an alien sure, but he was also my friend and ally. If I had a family to go home to how could I explain to them I am mourning a man who doesn't even 'exist'? The only people the members of this facility can talk to are each other. And while as a whole we are close Sir, it is not enough."

The President studied O'Neill carefully in silence for a moment. "I can see you have thought this out Colonel. For the record, I am not unsympathetic to what you are saying. But I have other considerations to consider. I shall inform General Hammond of my decision before leaving this facility. Good day Colonel," he said dismissing Jack from the office.

"Good day Sir," Jack said saluting smartly before striding out of the office.

****************************

"Anyone know what this is all about?" Daniel asked as the SGC personnel assembled in the gate room.

"Oh I have some idea," Jack said quietly. Daniel waited for him to elaborate. Seeing no further information was forthcoming he asked, "Care to share?"

Colonel O'Neill grinned wryly and said, "I think I am about to be court-martialed."

Daniel's jaw dropped. "Huh? Why?" Then he noticed the way Jack and Sam were staring guiltily at one another and let out a sigh. "Oh shit," he muttered to which Teal'C raised an eyebrow.

General Hammond entered the room and began speaking immediately. "I know you are all busy so I will try to make this brief. As you know the President recently visited this facility and during the visit he and I had the chance to confer on some matters that concern us all. I believe you know what I am talking about Colonel O'Neill," he added slyly.

Jack hedged a guess, "I'm about to be court-martialed? Or banished to Vorash?"

Hammond chuckled. "No son, the President concurs with you about the suspension of the fraternisation regulations with regard to this facility based on…. COLONEL O'NEILL!!!"

At the General's words Jack had let out a cry of glee and swept Sam up into his arms kissing her for all she was worth.

"Control yourself!" Hammond barked at him, returning Jack to sanity.

Jack reluctantly let go of a blushing Sam muttering, "Sorry General."

Hammond mock glared at him, "If I may continue? Based primarily on Colonel O'Neill's arguments and are effective immediately." The General grinned, signifying he was finished and gestured to Sam.

A great thunderous cheer erupted from the SGC personnel as once again Jack swept Sam up into a passionate kiss.

"Dismissed everyone!"  
  


People began to file out of the gateroom, except Daniel who was grinning smugly, until Teal'C grabbed his collar and dragged him out.

When they finally broke for air they stared silently at each other with glazed over eyes. "Sir where…"

"Ah! No! Nor more sir, at least not off duty."

"Jack, then. Where do we go from here?"

"Well Sammy, the only thing I can think of is romance. You should think about wining and dining me. I want to be romanced. I think you owe me that seeing as you've already swept me off my feet."

She growled at him, softening it by smiling at him afterwards. He slung an arm around her shoulders and together they walked out of the gateroom.

"Ok, ok how about I buy you dinner?"

"Sounds great, Jack," she paused and smiled cheekily up at him. "Your place or mine?"

Jack choked. 'Oh this is going to be some fun,' he thought.

The End


End file.
